


Unlucky

by Misswaffles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidental overdose, Amnesia, Androids, Bad Luck, Beating, Because Gavin Is An Idiot, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Carrying, Concussions, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drowning, Electrocution, Fainting, Fever, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin has a cat, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Head Injury, His Name Is A Reference, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Mugging, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Pneumonia, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rain, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Stabbing, Stun Guns, Tasers, Temporary Character Death, They're Just Taking A While, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Tina is The Mom Friend and I Love It, Tired Gavin Reed, Trapped, Trapped in a Freezer, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whoever Gets It Gets A Free Virtual Hug, Whump, defibrillation, defibrillator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswaffles/pseuds/Misswaffles
Summary: Gavin Reed was either the luckiest or unluckiest man alive. Maybe he was a mix of both.A whumpy one-shot collection staring everyone's favorite asshole detective. Otherwise known as "I Hurt the Characters I Like: A Collection". Prompt suggestions are welcomed.





	1. Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see the headline now: Detective Dumbass Dies After Completely Failing a Jump Pursuing a Suspect. How fitting.

To be fair, he thought he could totally make the jump.

Racing over rooftops wasn't his specialty despite being far from out of shape, but he’d be damned if the suspect they were pursuing got away again for a _third fucking time_ , so a rooftop chase it was. Gavin was in far better shape than Hank, who had fallen so far behind he was pretty sure the man had just given up at this point, but even then, he couldn't keep up with the machines ahead if him. Connor was a good eight feet in front of him and gaining ground on the suspect, not even slightly winded. Meanwhile, Gavin was definitely starting to feel the impact of taking off in a dead sprint and attempting to keep up the same pace the entire chase, starting to slow down and feeling his legs starting to burn on top of a nagging, annoying stitch in his side that was not helping in the slightest.

Humans were not designed for a chase, they were designed to have insane endurance at a walking pace and not a sprint. This was just further proof of that.

The android they were pursuing leaped from one rooftop to the next with ease, not even slowing down an inch, with Connor not far behind. Gavin grit his teeth. Well, if they could do it, so could he.

Gavin had an unfortunate habit of not thinking things through, he will admit that. He will also admit that this was one of those times. He did not take into account that humans got tired and slowed down while androids did not no matter how well they thought they were doing. That is, until he jumped and realized he wasn't even close to making the gap and plummeted to the ground below. His hands vainly flailed and reached out to grab purchase onto any sort of ledge to save himself from becoming a red mark on the pavement of a filthy alley way. He hit the ground with a **_whump_ ** and a sound akin to a snapping branch intermixed with the deafening clanging of falling garbage cans and a cat yowling before bolting away from the scene. Everything blurred as darkness quickly closed in from the edges of his vision. In his opinion, this was an incredibly stupid yet predictable way for him to go.

He could see the headline now: Detective Dumbass Dies After Completely Failing a Jump Pursuing a Suspect. How fitting.

* * *

 Gavin’s ears were ringing and his vision was blurry as he came to, a dull, pounding ache in the back of his skull the likely culprit. He had at least partially landed on piles of somewhat soft garbage that broke his fall and kept him alive. He moved, not quite aware of his situation, and let out a loud yelp as pain tore through his leg, shooting up from his shin to his hip. A whimper tore itself from his throat against his will as he sat up. His stomach flipped as he saw red stained white peeking out from his pant leg, blood making the usually dark blue fabric stained a dark maroon halfway down his shin. Now that he was fully aware of the pain radiating from the clearly broken limb, he felt panic began to set in.

“Detective?” a far away voice from above him called down. Gavin looked up, seeing the all familiar Android Detective looking down at him from the rooftop Gavin had failed spectacularly at reaching. “Are you alright?”

“Other than a broken leg, I’m just peachy,” The man called back up to him, instinctively falling back on his sarcasm. Connor’s eyes widened slightly. Even now that he was a Deviant, Connor had a difficult time properly showing emotions, but the concern was a clear as day on his face, LED cycling from blue to red,  brow furrowed above worried puppy-dog eyes and his mouth falling slightly open.

“I’m coming down to get you!” He yelled down before carefully swinging himself down to the fire escape along the side of the building. Freaking show off. Gavin laid back down with a huff, one hand resting on his stomach as he gazed up at the pale blue sky above. He could hear Connor’s heavy footsteps on the metal grating of the fire escape as he descended. Connor let out a small grunt as he jumped down once he was able to do so safely. The android quickly scanned the other as he approached, LED turning from red to yellow as he analyzed. “Your heart rate is elevated as is your blood pressure.”  
  
“That’s because I’m in fucking pain, dipshit!” Gavin pointed out, sitting up slightly to glare at him. Connor frowned, but it was a good sign that Gavin seemed to be his usual combative self. That meant that the likelihood of a severe head injury was significantly less than he initially thought. The android detective knelt down by his injured leg, assessing the damage. “You get the guy?”  
  
“The suspect unfortunately avoided capture yet again,” He replied. The human cursed under his breath. “It appears that your tibia and fibula are both fractured, possibly in more than one spot. The worst of your injuries seem to be the open compound fracture of the tibia.”

“I could have told you that,” He grumbled. The android chose not to reply. He watched the other’s LED cycling a honey yellow at his temple. He had to admit, it was almost calming to watch the three pronged ring spin idly at times, so long as it wasn’t a deep crimson. Almost. It still belonged to someone he hated with a burning passion.

“I suggest you try not to move and stay calm while I call for an ambulance.” Connor said quickly, ignoring the other’s remark. Brown hues flicked over from Gavin’s leg to his face, LED rolling from yellow to a calm blue as he further assessed the man’s condition. Deciding that he was in relatively fine shape aside from the leg, he kept a straight face despite the mischief glinting in his chocolate colored eyes. “So, what did we learn today?”

“Fuck off.”

A lopsided smile tugged at the corners of Connor’s mouth at the response.  
  
Gavin absolutely hated the fact that the talking toaster had always been so damn sarcastic since the day he met him. In his opinion, it had only gotten worse since his Deviancy. This, though, was one of the moments that he appreciated the other’s sharp tongue, it giving him a sense that he was going to be fine since the other was willing to tease him now of all times.

Even if he wouldn’t admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Gavin Reed, have a broken leg.
> 
> Here is the first chapter of what I hope to be many. I think a one-shot collection should be much more manageable for me to do with how busy I currently am.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome, if you have ideas, shoot them my way!


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive was quiet, aside from the occasional cough and sneeze from the sick man. He had his face buried in one of several tissues that he pulled out of his jacket pocket, having apparently taking them from the breakroom tissue box earlier in the day like a kleenex hoarding squirrel.

Gavin had his head down on his desk, the cool surface soothing. He simultaneously felt like he was on fire and freezing. His nose was stuffed up, his throat felt raw and he could just taste the sick in his mouth. It was gross. He felt fine this morning aside from his nose being a bit stuffy and the slight taste of _ich_ in the back of his throat, so he figured that it was just a small cold he could power through.

But, sure enough, as the day went on he got worse and now he was 90% sure he had a fever and that whatever God that was out there found his pain hilarious. He closed his eyes, willing the pounding headache he had resting behind his eyeballs to either go away or put him out of his misery. Whichever came first.

“Jesus Christ you look like shit,” the all familiar voice of Tina Chen pointed out. Gavin didn't so much as budge or acknowledge her existence. Standing next to him with a styrofoam cup in hand, she set it down on the desk by his head and put a hand on his back. She leaned down a bit in an attempt to get a better look at his face. “You still alive, there?”

“Ugh,” was his reply.

“I’ll take that as a “maybe". I heard you were over here sick, so I got you some water,” she informed. Gavin sat up reluctantly, leaning back in his seat, forehead now red from being on the desk. He looked utterly terrible, skin clammy and pale with his cheeks flushed and even darker bags under his eyes than usual. Frowning, Tina put the back of her hand against his forehead. His eyes slid closed briefly before she pulled her hand away. “Fucking hell, Gav, you're burning up!”

“Yup,” he said, voice scratchy and tired. Tina took a hold of his arm. “Whatchya doing?”

“Taking you home. There's no way in hell you can stay looking like you’re about to pass out,” she stated. She tugged on his arm. “Stand up.”

Gavin whined in protest, but stood up anyway despite not wanting to move at all. He stumbled a bit, but thankfully both his desk and best friend were there to keep him upright as his world started spinning from standing up too quickly. The woman put his arm across her shoulders and stretched her free arm across his back, gripping his jacket to make sure he didn't fall. Slowly, she started to walk him towards the entrance. Several officers looked up from their work as they passed, wondering what was happening. “Tell Fowler Gavin’s sick and needed to go home,” Tina said to the receptionist, not bothering to stop to further explain. Gavin was leaning heavily against her, and he was honestly lucky she was stronger than she looked, because _damn_ was he heavy.

She paused next to her car, letting go of his arm and fished around her pants pocket for her keys. She pulled they keys out of her pocket and pressed the unlock button a few times until the doors opened automatically. She moved him closer and let him climb inside of his own accord, him flopping down in the passenger’s seat. “You don't need to take me home, Ti, I can drive myself,” he said. She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, you're already in my car,” She said, walking around the front to the driver’s seat. She sat down and pressed the lock button on her keys several times and the doors closed on their own. She glanced over at him as she started the car. Gavin had his head pressed against the cool glass, eyes closed and breathing a bit heavier that before. “If you start feeling worse, tell me. Don't pull the tough guy bullshit.”

“Promise,” he breathed. She hoped he just sounded out of breath from the walk and not getting worse. She reached down to where the GPS was, tapping in the address she wanted to go to and turned the car on. It was times like these that she was glad she had gotten a hold of a car that could drive itself with the push of a button, that way she could keep her attention on the sick man beside her.

The drive was quiet, aside from the occasional cough and sneeze from the sick man. He had his face buried in one of several tissues that he pulled out of his jacket pocket, having apparently taking them from the breakroom tissue box earlier in the day like a kleenex hoarding squirrel. “How are you feeling?” She finally asked.

“Like death, but I felt like that before,” He croaked. He coughed into the tissue, the harsh noise sounding like it was coming from deep in his lungs. After the fit subsided, he took in a wheezy breath and leaned his head back, letting the back of his skull rest against the seat. Tina reached a hand over and rested her palm on his forehead.

“I’d hate to see how high your fever is,” She pulled her hand away. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him; They had been friends since she had joined the DPD, her sharp tongue matching his harsh sarcasm. They got along well since day one and only grew closer as the years passed. She knew him better than anyone at the precinct and he the same with her. They had each other’s backs no matter what and this was no exception.

“I feel like I’m on fire,” Gavin stated. “And like I’m frozen at the same time. It’s fuckin’ weird.”  
  
“That’s usually how fevers work, dipshit,” She teased lightly. The man let out a snort of a laugh.

“That’s my line,” He said as he lightly bumped her shoulder with his hand.

“You do realize if I get sick after this, I’m kicking your ass across the state of Michigan.”

“I know, and I’m fully prepared to get my ass kicked.” His statement was followed by another coughing fit wracking his frame. Tina frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, brows knitted together with worry.

“Maybe I should take you to a clinic,” She suggested. Gavin shook his head as he hacked his lungs out. “Gavin. You sound terrible and look just as bad.” He sucked in a breath once the coughing fit had passed.

“I’ll be ok,” He assured breathlessly. She gave him a stern look of skepticism. “I promise I’ll go to a doctor if I get worse.”  
  
“You better. I won’t hesitate to drag your ass there if I have to,” She warned and turned away as the car pulled up to the curb. Turning the car off, she let out a breath and leaned back in her seat. “Need me to help you up to your apartment or are you ok?”   
  
“I should be ok, now,” He stated. Swinging the door open, he paused for a moment. “Thank you Tina.”

“Any time, dickhead,” She said with a small smirk.

“Catch you later, bitchface,” He shot back playfully. Carefully, he eased himself out of the car and started to walk up to the apartment building.

And then he collapsed like a bag a bricks after taking a few steps. TIna cursed loudly and threw her door open and ran to his side. “Gavin! _Gavin_!” She yelled, rolling him onto his back. He let out a groan as he was moved. The woman pulled out her phone and quickly dialed for an ambulance. “Gavin, can you hear me? Come on, buddy, open your eyes.” She put a hand on his forehead and quickly pulled her hand away. His fever had gotten worse. Gavin cracked his eyes open, confused as to how he ended up on the ground and why Tina was above him looking the most worried he had ever seen in his life.

“Ti?” His voice was soft and tired. She took a hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “What…?”

“You passed out, you idiot,” She said. “I called for an ambulance, you’re going to the hospital whether you like it or not.” Gavin just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “How do you feel?”

“Dizzy and like I’m gonna puke,” He replied. She reached up with her free hand and brushed back a stray lock of hair from his face. “Never passed out before.”

“It’s ok, big guy. Shit happens,” She assured. “Just sit tight and try not to puke on me.”

“No promises there,” He said.

It felt as though hours passed before the ambulance rolled up by them, but it had only been a few minutes. Tina stepped aside for the paramedics to do their job, but made sure to stay withing the man’s line of sight until he was loaded up into the back of the ambulance with an IV in his arm. She let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose once they started to drive away. “You’re so lucky I’m your friend, you big idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to get this one up so quickly, but I finished it and decided to get it up. Banter is definitely something I love to write. Prompts are welcomed!


	3. Stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was probably the calmest reaction to finding out you were stabbed anyone had seen, but then again his symptoms were starting to make sense and he was pretty sure he was so calm because he was starting to go into shock. That would probably also explain why he didn't notice it. He heard something, probably Hank trying to get his attention, but everything suddenly sounded muffled and far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to KianRai_Delcam for the suggestion!

Connor was weirdly both damn near perfect and probably the biggest klutz Gavin had ever seen in his life. Well, aside from himself of course. When he was in “work mode" the Android Detective was nearly flawless in everything he did, but when he wasn't it was like he was an entirely different being. One instance that came to mind was Connor happily chatting with Hank and nearly tripping over a curb he hadn't detected that morning as they were walking into the precinct.

He really should have taken a picture, it was hilarious.

Connor was in “work mode" at the moment and, as much as Gavin utterly hated to admit it, the android was a big help. Especially when he deduced the possibility of the suspect still on scene and put everyone on alert. Gun drawn, Gavin moved past the android. The sooner they found the guy, the sooner this case would be wrapped up. He turned into one of the large, empty rooms of the abandoned building. Before he could get a good look around, he was suddenly slammed into. His back collided painfully with the door frame and he felt a hard blow to his right side just below his ribs. Immediately, he went down upon feeling like he had just gotten punched square in the liver, his body refusing to do much more than collapse and writhe in pain. It was as though the wind was knocked completely out of him and it took him a good several seconds to remember how to  _ breathe _ .

Gavin forced himself up as best he could, trying to ignore the radiating pain and nausea. The sounds of a scuffle followed by gunshots and yelling not too far away caught his attention. Great, another body to deal with. He felt dizzy and his nausea was worsening, which wasn't too surprising with getting hit in one of your internal organs. He used the wall to keep himself upright as he hurried to the source.

In another empty room was Connor and the suspect, the perpetrator laying on the ground with a blood stained knife --both regular blood and Thirium, he noted-- by his side and curled in on himself, howling in agony. If he had to guess, the android was a good shot and got him in the gut. Connor was on the other side of the room slumped against the wall, LED spinning a bright crimson and gun in one hand still aimed at the human on the ground.

The android let his hand holding the gun drop with a clatter on the floor. His normally pristine white dress shirt was stained a deep blue near his stomach. Gavin cursed and rushed over, kneeling by his side, looking the injury over and trying to guess just how bad it was. Chocolate colored hues flicked over to the detective. “Detective Reed?” he asked, sounding somewhat confused. Gavin wasn't sure if it was because he was bleeding profusely and his processor needed a second to catch up or if the other simply didn't expect him of all people to come to his “rescue".

“Save the shock and awe, tell me how to keep you from bleeding out,” Gavin said quickly. There wasn’t much he could do seeing as he wasn’t a technician of anysort. He knew what to do for a human, but androids were a completely different case; putting pressure on the wound wouldn’t necessarily work. If anything, it’d make things worse. “Anderson will kill me if he finds out I let you be turned into scrap.” Connor let out a breath of a laugh.

“True,” he agreed.

Almost as if on cue, Hank and several other officers clambered in to investigate the noise. “Connor?!” the Lieutenant quickly made his way over to the two, dropping to his knees in front of the RK800. Gavin scoot over to make room. Hank was around the plastic detective much more than him, he’d have at least an idea of what to do. “Christ, I can't leave you alone for five seconds, can I?”

“I’ll be ok, none of my vital biocomponents were damaged,” The android informed. His LED cycled from red to yellow, a sign that he was processing something-- I'm this case the results from his self-diagnostic programs. “However a main Thirium line had been perforated. My Thirium levels are at 87% and rapidly declining.”

“Shit,” Hank ran a hand over his face. Gavin let out a sigh. Of course it couldn't be just a flesh wound.

His ribs were killing him and he was pretty sure he still hadn't recovered from the punch to his side seeing as he still felt like utter garbage, still somewhat nauseous and dizzy and even starting to feel lightheaded. Getting hit in such a vulnerable spot was a bitch. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the persistent dizziness. “Detective Reed, you’re bleeding,” Connor’s voice said, concern making its way into his voice. Gavin blinked his eyes open. The edges of his vision were going dark and what wasn't blacking out was struggling to stay in focus.

“What?” he reached a hand down to his side, the only part of him that still hurting like hell, and winced as his palm came into contact with wet, warm cloth. The contact made the pain just that much worse and he ripped his hand away with a small yelp. He brought his hand up and was greeted with the sight if his palm stained a deep crimson. “Oh.”

That was probably the calmest reaction to finding out you were stabbed anyone had seen, but then again his symptoms were starting to make sense and he was pretty sure he was so calm because he was starting to go into shock. That would probably also explain why he didn't notice it. He heard something, probably Hank trying to get his attention, but everything suddenly sounded muffled and far away.

* * *

 

He hadn't even realized he passed out until he woke up in an ungodly uncomfortable hospital bed. He could feel an IV in his arm right at the crook of his elbow that hurt any time he moved his arm wrong, the pulse-ox clip on his finger itched and the small sticky, round pads plastered on his chest were annoying. Gavin glanced up at the monitor. He had no clue what any if the numbers meant except for his blood pressure, which was a bit low for him, and his heart rate which seemed fine. All the other numbers and bouncing lines were a mystery and he probably would never ask if he had to be honest. A knocking on the wall snapped his attention away from the monitor and to the doorway. There stood Tina, peeking into the room, her shoulder length hair hanging down instead of in the low bun she typically wore it. Her face brightened upon seeing he was awake. “Hey fuck face,” She greeted. Gavin snorted.

“Hey, asshat,” He teasingly shot back, voice still groggy.

“You’re probably gonna hate me, but I’m not your only visitor, bud,” She informed. The man quirked a brow at her statement. She opened the door fully, allowing him to see who else decided to drop by. Gavin groaned.

Connor stood behind her and a bit off to the side. He had a card with the words “Get well soon” plastered on the front in goofy letters. Tina stepped into the room, motioning for Connor to come inside with her. Stepping into the room, the android set the card on the table by the bed. “Hello Detective,” He began with an upbeat tone. “I wanted to see how you were doing. Hank wishes you luck on your recovery.”

“Ti, why’d you bring the tin can with you?” The injured man growled. She pulled a chair up closer to the bed and sat down.

“Have you seen him use The Look before? No wonder Anderson can’t say “no” to him,” She said. “Pull up a chair, Con.” Connor did just that, carefully pulling another chair up and sitting down next to the woman. “I would have brought Chris, but his daughter has a cold and he didn’t want to spread it to you seeing as you have a hole in your gut.”

“Speaking of which, how does your side feel?” Connor asked.

“Like I got stabbed,” Gavin replied with the utmost sarcasm. Tina batted his arm. “Oooww, no hitting the injured!”

“Be nice. He was worried about you,” She scolded. “Besides, that’s for scaring me and making me come to the hospital on my day off, too.” The man frowned and rubbed the spot on his arm where she hit him.

“Sorry,” He sighed. He glanced up at Connor. “And uh...thank for the card I guess.” The android gave him a lopsided smile.

“You’re welcome Detective,” He said. He turned his attention to the woman next to him. “I should get going, now. See you tomorrow, Officer Chen.” He stood up and dusted himself off.

“When I’m off the clock, it’s just Tina,” She stated with a small smile. “I’ll keep an eye on Mr. Grumpy here for you.”

Connor looked back at her as he walked to the door, waving goodbye at the duo before turning back. He let out a surprised squeak when he collided with the doorway, just missing the exit. Tina covered her mouth to stifle her laugh while Gavin couldn’t help himself and cackled.

He really wished he could have taken a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's two hurt dorks for the price of one. Prompts and ideas are always welcome!


	4. Accidental Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He blinked a few times, a mild headache starting to form, but he otherwise felt fine, if not a bit more energized. He was expecting something a lot worse, like an instant heart attack that’d make him drop dead on the spot or his face melting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people really like the Connor and Gavin dynamic, don't you? X3 A special thanks to a lovely Guest commenter who suggested Gavin accidentally getting dosed with Red Ice. I went with an overdose because of Red Ice's similarities with cocaine and methamphetamine in terms of how it's taken and the effects it has and those drugs are insanely easy to OD on. I know this can be a bit of a more touchy subject compared to past chapters, so feel free to skip this one if you're not comfortable.

Red Ice was a dangerous drug. It was probably one of the most, if not the most, dangerous one out in the streets in more ways than one. Not only was it dangerous for users, but for the people around them, as well. It had a nasty habit of causing aggressive behavior, which would often lead to the DPD needing to investigate yet another homicide. The effects of an overdose weren't much better. It was similar to cocaine and methamphetamine, but much, much worse.

It could easily kill someone who was a first time user.

It could be taken in a variety of ways, though the most common were smoking it or injecting it. The second hand smoke from the drug often times was just as potent, depending on how strong it was before being used.

Which is why Gavin walking right into a red plume is foul smelling smoke during a drug bust was really, really bad.

Drug busts were not his forte, but when a big time dealer is tied to a murder, it was best to kill two birds with one stone. Connor had knocked on the door and announced that they were police. When no one answered, Gavin shooed him away. “Step aside, I got this,” Gavin said. The android stepped back from the door, though reluctantly. When the door flew open from a well aimed kick from the detective, a wave of Red Ice smoke poured out of the room like the artificial fog from a Halloween decoration. He coughed and stumbled back a few steps, waving a hand in an attempt to get the drug laced, toxic smog out of his face.

He felt a hand grip his arm and pull him away from the smoke. “Are you alright?” Connor asked. Gavin gave him a nod between coughs. The android gave him an uncertain look. LED cycling a honey yellow for a brief second. “Detective, wait out here,” he said, not waiting for him to say otherwise before releasing his arm and entering the room himself. Androids were, thankfully, unaffected by Red Ice and it was for the best that he take charge instead of the stil hacking and wheezing human.

He blinked a few times, a mild headache starting to form, but he otherwise felt fine, if not a bit more energized. He was expecting something a lot worse, like an instant heart attack that’d make him drop dead on the spot or his face melting off. He looked to the room as the sounds of a struggle sounded, crashing and sounds of small bits of furniture breaking. “Fuck it,” he said. He If he could handle a tiny plume of Red Ice smoke, he could handle a room full. Hell, he could probably do anything at the moment.

Connor was pinned and it was clear that he’d taken a few decent hits before getting taken down the the ground. He had his arms up, blocking the fists that were attempting to barrage his face. Gavin took a running head start and swung a leg forward, his steel toed boot colliding with the suspect’s side. They let out a cry and collapsed to the side, holding their now damaged ribs. Connor let out an unnecessary breath and sat up, his hair disheveled and synthetic skin glitching on his white cheek, revealing the ivory plastimetal underneath. “Detective Reed, you should be in here, the--”

“Shut the fuck up, I just saved your dumb ass,” Gavin snapped, walking over to the downed human and yanking their arms behind their back and cuffing their wrists together. He stood up, pulling the suspect up to their feet with him. They were still trying to double over in pain, but otherwise the fight they had in them before had since gone away. Connor stood up, straightening his tie. He gave the Detective a concerned look, LED flicking between blue and yellow as he was clearly scanning the other. “Here, take him, Tin Man.”

The android took a hold of the suspect’s arm and started to walk out, the still somewhat struggling man being pulled along by him. Gavin started to walk, following him out when the effect of so much of the toxic chemicals decided to hit and hit hard.

He could feel his heart stutter, the chemicals throwing it off from its normally steady rhythm before taking off running, thrashing violently behind his ribs like a trapped beast that wanted out of its too small cage. His breathing picked up against his will and it felt like he was suffocating. His chest felt like something was painfully squeezing it in a vice grip and he wasn't sure if it was because he suddenly was having a hard time breathing or if his heart was actually succeeding in breaking free of his ribcage. His limbs both felt weak and incredibly tense like they were about to have a muscle spasm.

His back hit the wall as he sunk to the ground, legs unable to keep himself upright any longer. His limbs occasionally twitched and jerked despite him trying desperately to stay still. Despite certain rumor threads, the worst drug Gavin used was tobacco-- and even then he sparingly smoked-- so it was no surprise to him that the Red Ice plume and then him idiotically running into a room full of the stuff was far too potent for him to handle. Hell, it’d probably be too much for most people to handle. That didn’t make what was happening currently any less utterly terrifying, though. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the back of his head rest on the wall he was sitting against. The man tried to slow his breathing, with little success, so he could both attempt to calm down and make sure he didn't end up losing consciousness.

Unfortunately, that was a battle that he ended up losing, the muffled sound of Connor calling his name being the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

 

When he came to, he felt like utter garbage. “Owww, fuck,” He groaned. He felt like he was hit by a train after running a marathon, muscles burning and stinging as if overexerted. His mind was fuzzy and it took him a moment or two to remember where he was and what he was doing.

“Gavin?” Connor asked, as though making sure he wasn’t just imagining the human responding. “Can you hear me?”  
  
“Loud ‘n clear,” He said. It took him a few seconds to realize he was no longer in the room, instead outside and laying flat on the ground with a concerned android hovering over him like a mother hen.

“I’ve contacted medical personnel, they should be here in a few minutes,” he explained. “Why didn’t you stay outside the room? You knew it was full of smoke from the Red Ice”

“I was high, do you really expect me to be able to think clearly?” He asked, frustration evident in his tone. Connor let out a sigh. He knew what Red Ice could do, but it was still frustrating to the android detective that the other would still be so reckless. Especially with something with such a high mortality rate that they both were very aware of.

“I know. I could tell by the increase of your heart rate and blood pressure. I should have made you leave the scene entirely,” He said. Gavin’s limbs gave a sudden involuntary jerk, making the other jump. “Gavin?”  
  
“Didn’t mean to do that,” He said. Connor scanned over him again, expression full of worry.

“Everything seems fine all things considered… you did have a seizure, though, and remained unresponsive for quite some time afterwards,” Connor stated.

Gavin blanched and tried to sit up. “I’m sorry **_what_ **?” The android gingerly placed a hand on his chest to keep him from moving.

“It only lasted a few seconds, please stay still and try to stay calm.”

“Kind of hard to do that when you find out you had a fucking seizure!” The human exclaimed, but stayed down regardless. There was an awkward moment of silence.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said finally. Gavin just made a noise of acknowledgement. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like shit,” Gavin stated. Connor nodded, letting the silence wash over them again. “...Sorry for being stupid and getting myself in this mess.”

“You have no need to apologize,” he said. “I know how painful it it for you to do so.”

“Fuck off,” Gavin grumbled, another tremor making one of his arms spasm. He winced, the involuntary movement causing his already pain filled muscles hurt that much more.

At least he had someone with him that he knew would make sure he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely one of those "I have no idea what I' doing someone send help" kind of chapters during its conception, but I'm glad I went out of my comfort zone with this and wrote something at least half decent despite not having the experience with the subject. Prompts are always welcome!


	5. Mugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of copper filled his mouth as pain pulsed from his cheek, having likely accidentally bitten the inside of his cheek, though he wasn't worried about that. He was more worried about not getting killed in this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Wooly for the suggestion of some Dad! Hank being protective.

Gavin was a fighter. He was known for getting into fist fights; that’s where the grand majority of his scars came from, after all. He was good at it, too. But, even then, he’d still manage to get in over his head and get the ever loving shit beat out of him.

This was one of those times.

To be fair, it was a three on one fight and he was jumped and dragged into an alley on his way walking home from a grocery run, so he wasn't exactly prepared. Regardless, he was doing pretty well if you asked him, managing to get a few good punches in and getting at least one of the three guys to back off completely with a elbow to the nose that resulted in their nose snapping with ease and knocking them out. That is, until someone brought out a bat and took out the back of his knee with it, taking him to the ground in an instant. He dropped to one knee as his leg painfully buckled beneath him, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as the swift kick to his jaw that completely knocked him down. His shoulder erupted in pain as it collided with the unforgiving pavement.

The taste of copper filled his mouth as pain pulsed from his cheek, having likely accidentally bitten the inside of his cheek, though he wasn't worried about that. He was more worried about not getting killed in this fight. He rolled out of the path of the oncoming baseball bat that clunked against the ground where his head was. He quickly moved to push himself up. A foot slammed into the middle of his back, making him cry out and collapse onto his front. He felt the cold metal of the bat press into the back of his neck. “It's nothing personal, we just need the cash,” one of the trio stated.

“Wallet’s in the front left pants pocket,” Gavin grit out. He could feel blood oozing down his face from his nose and from his busted lip. A part of him wondered if he’d get any new scars out of this. He felt the bat lift off of his neck, but what relief he felt was replaced by screaming pain as he felt the metal come down hard on his spine. A foot roughly kicked his side and forced him to roll over. He couldn't help the whine that tore itself from his throat. The one with the bat knelt down and reached as hand out to Gavin's pocket where his wallet was.

“Run out of fight already? That’s a shame,” He said mockingly. Once his hand was close enough, Gavin grabbed a hold of his first two fingers and bent them back far beyond their natural range of motion. A resounding snap was heard as the man’s fingers broke from the sudden, violent movement, making him let out a pained scream. The bat was dropped as his free hand went to hold his now broken fingers and Gavin reached out to grab it. He yelped as a boot slammed down on his wrist, stopping him in his tracks from getting the weapon. “Motherfucker!” The one with the injured hand roared and stood up straight. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the inevitable beating he was about to get.

“HEY!”

The booming voice stopped his attackers in their tracks. Gavin cracked an eye open to see who it was. There stood Hank, who couldn’t have picked a better time to show up in his opinion. The foot moved off of his wrist as his assailants’ attention was turned from him to the older man. “Keep walking, old man, nothing to see here,” One of the men ordered with a wave of their hand. Hank rolled his eyes and pulled his gun off of his belt, which immediately changed the attacker’s tune, the two backpedaling a few steps and raising their hands above their heads. “Oh, shit!”

“Fuck, dude, what are we gonna do?” The other asked his partner. The two were practically quaking in their shoes upon realizing that it was likely that they could get shot.

“Just stay there and wait for the police,” Hank ordered. The two nodded quickly. Gavin pushed himself up with a wince. “You alright?”

“Could be worse,” He replied. He turned his head to the side and spat out a glob of blood from his bitten cheek. It didn’t take long for the police to arrive, thankfully, and with the two attackers taken to jail and the still very unconscious one taken to the hospital, Gavin moved to gather up his fallen grocery bags forgotten during the scuffle.

“Do you want to go to the hospital?” Hank asked. Gavin shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” he stated. The older man gave him a scrutinizing look. He rolled his eyes. “Look, this isn't the first time I got a little roughed up. I’ll be ok.”

“A little? You got the shit thoroughly beat outta you if you ask me,” He remarked, which earned him a glare from the other. Hank did have a point, but he wasn't about to admit it. “At the very least let me drive you home. I won't be able to sleep well tonight if you end up mugged again.”

There was a pause before the younger let out a sigh. “Alright. Beats walking home in the freezing ass cold,” he conceded. “Where'd you park?”

Hank motioned across the street. “I was just about ready to head home when I heard the fight going down,” he began. “You’re lucky.”

“Say that to my poor beat up face. I’m going to be feeling this for weeks,” he said as he trailed behind the other to his car. Once the vehicle was unlocked, Gavin threw the passenger door open and slid into the seat, keeping his bags on his lap so nothing would end up falling out.

“Seatbelt,” Hank said as he got into the driver’s side. Gavin rolled his eyes, bit buckled himself in regardless.

“Yes, Dad,” he scoffed sarcastically.

The ride was, well, awkwardly quiet. Neither of them knew what to say, let alone want to say anything. They didn't have the best of relationships and had a mutual dislike for each other. Gavin decided to keep his gaze out the window in hope of maybe seeing something interesting. Soon enough, the car rolled to a gentle stop at the curb just outside of his apartment building. Gavin opened up the car door and unbuckled his seatbelt. He paused for a second. “Thanks, by the way. For, you know, saving my ass and driving me home. I appreciate it.”

“Since when did you ever thank anyone? Your brains get all scrambled up in there?” Hank teased.

“Oh, ha ha, so funny,” Gavin replied. “Next time, I’ll tell you to eat a dick.”

Hank snorted. “Nevermind, you’re fine.”

Gavin shut the door behind him and started his way t the building, grocery bags in hand. He made a mental note to repay the other later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down! I really liked writing this one. While I do have a few more prompts to do, I have a few chapters in mind that I want to get out first before I end up forgetting them. Feel free to keep sending ideas, though!


	6. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a bang and a flash from the handgun’s barrel followed nearly instantly by the wind getting knocked out of him, the bullet shredding through his left shoulder. He hadn't even realized he was falling backwards until he hit the water.

The wooden boards creaked under Gavin’s feet as he carefully stepped out towards the blood and thirium covered android standing at the edge of the pier, knife tightly gripped in one of their hands. He had his gun drawn, knowing full well that the other was dangerous. They were an AP700 that had deviated long before the revolution and had been apparently barred from Jericho for their violent behavior, if what Connor’s conversations with the Android Leader Markus were true. Judging by how the AP700 looked, he was betting on them hitting the nail on the head. Recently, they’d been going on a murder and attempted murder spree and now they were here, not even trying to hide.

Of course Gavin had the luck to find him first, _alone_. “Warren,” He called. The machine turned around to face him. Their dark hair was messy and tacky from the blood and thirium, red and blue slick on their tan skin and staining their clothing. If they still had their LED, he could bet it was cycling a deep crimson despite their calm and even welcoming expression.

“They sent you? I was expecting the Deviant Hunter,” they began. “They don't call him that anymore, though, right? He’s just a normal detective, now. I wonder where he’s at.”

God, the calm way they spoke was just _creepy_. Connor and Hank were on the scene, though not as close to witness what was happening, and he was not about to tell the homicidal android anything about them. “Drop the knife and put your hands where I can see them,” Gavin ordered.

He watched as the other tilted his head slightly, dark green eyes looking the human over briefly before charging forward. Gavin cursed and backpedaled, firing at the android. The bullet hit them in the shoulder, but did nothing to slow them down. He yelped as a loose bored sticking up tripped him, making him lose his footing. He raised his arms just in time to protect his chest from the knife, the blade digging deep into his forearm. He scrambled back, pulling his arm free of the blade and ended up dropping his gun in the process. Warren kicked the gun back towards to edge of the pier with his heel and swung again.

Gavin jumped back, just avoiding getting stabbed a second time and bolting past the maniac and dove for the gun. He wasn't fast enough, though, as a swift kick to the abdomen sent him tumbling onto his side near the dock’s edge. That was a dumb move on his part, he will admit that. He jumped to his feet and whipped around to face the other.

His blood ran cold as he watched Warren take aim at him with his own gun. Gavin swallowed thickly. He could see them look him over once more, calculating. There was a bang and a flash from the handgun’s barrel followed nearly instantly by the wind getting knocked out of him, the bullet shredding through his left shoulder. He hadn't even realized he was falling backwards until he hit the water.

The cold gripped his body like a freezing python constricting its prey. The only saving grace was that it dulled the pain in his right arm and left shoulder from his stab and gunshot wounds. His body didn't have any breath to hold, though, and when he hit the frigid waters he gasped. Instead of air, water invaded his throat and he started to panic. Flailing wasn't helping, only making him bleed more and unable to tread water. Darkness was creeping in through the edges of his vision. He didn't want to die like this; being some nut-case’s most recent victim.

He saw a shadow far above the surface just as his vision finally blackened completely.

* * *

 

As soon as the first gunshot tore through the air, Connor and Tina bolted in the direction it came from. Hank tried to keep up, but the android and younger woman were in far better sprinting shape than he was. The sound of a second shot made them quicken their pace, Connor easily passing her.

The AP700 was crouched at the edge of the pier, looking down at the waters with s curious expression. The knife was still in one hand, and the stolen handgun in the other. The two officers jogged to a stop, Tina immediately drawing her gun and taking aim. “Hands in the air!” she ordered. The android let out a sigh and stood up, slowly turning around with both hands in the air. Connor was scanning the other, identifying the other as, in fact, Warren. His eyes flicked to the gun, scanning it as well. It was a police regulation glock and a quick search revealed who it belonged to. Connor felt his stress levels starting to rise, not even having to look at the number at the corner of his vision only he could see. “Drop the weapons!” The android simply shrugged his shoulders.

“If you want your friend, he hasn’t come back up, yet,” Warren motioned to the waters behind him, A faint red plume just barely visible. Tina felt her heart drop into her stomach and Connor  took off , heading to the water. Warren moved to intercept, but the human officer fired. The bullet ripped into his side and made him collapse, letting out a curse as the android Detective dove off of the pier and into the freezing waves. With the threat currently on the ground and no longer armed, having dropped the gun and knife on their way down, she took the opportunity to apprehend them. The android didn’t fight back, listening to her orders and rolling onto their front and keeping their hands behind their back as she cuffed them. She heard Hank finally catching up and waved him over.

Hank pulled the murderous android up to his feet. “Where’s--”

“Make sure asshole here doesn’t move, I’m helping Connor,” She said hastily as she started to unzip her jacket. Just as she reached the edge of the wooden dock, Connor resurfaced with an unconscious Gavin held close to his chest. His eyes were closed as though he was simply sleeping, and if it weren't for his abnormally pale complexion, one wouldn't  be blamed for assuming that. Tina cursed loudly and reached down to help drag the unconscious man out of the water.

“Don’t fucking move,” Hank growled at the handcuffed android and moved to help pull Gavin onto the dock. The now injured android watched the humans before sitting down, watching them with amusement.

With the man out of the water and Connor pulling himself onto pier, the Android Detective quickly scanned the still form while Tina gingerly tilted Gavin's head back and leaned her cheek over his face to check for any sign of breathing, cursing under her breath when she could find none. The bullet wound went clean through his shoulder and the knife wound was deep, but hadn't hit anything major. That much was good.

The Detective felt his artificial heart drop when his scan showed the human’s vitals.

“He’s in cardiac arrest,” Connor announced, voice wobbling slightly with somewhat concealed concern. “Starting CPR.” He interlocked his hands one over the other and placed the heel of one hand to the middle of Gavin’s chest. He squared his shoulders over his hands and kept his arms locked straight before pushing down hard, then letting the pressure up, repeating this at a steady rhythm and counting under his breath.

With the Lieutenant calling for medical, Connor continued compressions, only pausing to let Tina give rescue breaths. The feeling of the human's ribs bowing under his palm would have made him feel sick if it were possible for him. There was a pop and something gave under his hand.

The Detective could yell at him for the broken rib later.

Several cycles passed and he felt two more ribs snap under the pressure of his chest compressions, but he never let up. Broken bones healed, Gavin just needed a heartbeat. That was most important. “Come on…” Connor urged, knowing full well that every passing second his chances of survival were dwindling.

“I swear to God I'd you die, I’m fucking spitting on your grave,” the woman threatened, composure starting to crack.

There was a gurgle and Gavin bucked under his hands. Connor quickly turned him onto his side, Tina scooting back a bit, and with a hacking, violent cough, a mouthful of water splattered across the wooden boards of the pier, followed by a wheezing gasp.

“Gavin?” he asked, hoping that he was actually trying to breathe. The human detective sputtered and shook as his body was wracked with harsh coughs as his lungs remembered how to function.

“Gav, buddy? Can you hear us?” The woman asked, gently resting a hand on his back.

“T...Ti…?” he managed to whimper out, teeth starting to chatter from the cold.

“Just breathe, big guy. I got you,” she assured. Shrugging off her jacket, she draped it over the shivering, injured man. Connor let out a sigh and ran a hand through his now sodden hair.

“That was impressive. You must have gotten to him just in time,” Warren said from his spot on the ground. His remark earned him being yanked up back to his feet by the front of his shirt by Hank.

It wasn’t long until the medical team arrived, looking the Detective over and putting him on a stretcher. He was somewhat hypothermic, still shivering and starting to suffer from shock, but he was alive.

He was probably not going to be going near any large bodies of water after this, and he was perfectly fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to physically restrain myself from rambling on for far longer than necessary with this one, I like writing scenes like this. The drama gives me life. Prompts are always welcome! Next one probably won't be as life threatening just to have a bit of a cool down between more serious situations.


	7. Bad Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striding down the hall, he shifted his bag on his good shoulder, not realizing someone was walking his way until he felt a shoulder collide with his left one.
> 
> The one that had been recovering.
> 
> And good Lord did that hurt.

It all started when his alarm went off. He woke up that morning on his side and with his neck and shoulders sore and stiff, muscles not wanting to move how he wanted them to. Of course, it just _had_ to be on the day he returned to work from recovering from his recent near death experience. His shoulder he could understand, he had been shot over a month prior. Everything else just seemed to be out to get him.

Thank God he was on desk work only until he was completely healed.

His cat, affectionately named Fucker, was sleeping soundly on his side, having herself draped across his midsection like a furry calico belt. He gently picked her up, the cat letting out a soft “Brrrrp!” of surprise as she was woken from her slumber. Holding the feline close to his chest with one arm, he sat himself up. The cat purred and leaned up, bumping his chin with her nose before licking his chin a few times.

“Good morning,” He yawned. Setting the cat down on the bed and stood up. He tried to roll his shoulders, but that only hurt just as bad as trying to turn his head. Looks like he would be dealing with this for the rest of the day. Joy. His cat followed him out to the kitchen, trotting up to the fridge and squeaking up at him. “I know, I know, the Queen has to have her morning meal.”

After feeding the queen of the apartment, he headed to the bathroom to continue his morning routine; brushing his teeth, facial hair trimming, showering. The works. The warm water from the shower definitely helped to soothe his aching neck and shoulder muscles, so he had that much going for him despite moving his neck being an absolute annoyance. Once his shower was done and he threw on his clothes for the day, it was time for him to male his own food and coffee, painful shoulders and neck be damned. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk, the cat squeaking at him as she jumped up onto the chair next to him. Her tail gently swished from side to side in anticipation. Gavin sighed and plucked a piece of cereal out out the box and set it in front of the feline, who snatched it up and ate it in record time, then mewed for more. “That's all you get, you brat,” he said, gingerly scratching the top of her head.

With his breakfast done and coffee drank to give him an initial boost of energy to start his day, he grabbed his keys and swung open the door to leave. The apartment complex was smaller than he’d prefer, but still comfortable and affordable, amazingly enough. Most places charged twelve arms and legs anymore even for shitty, tiny places, but he got lucky. Sure, some of his neighbors were, well, kind of weird, but he could live with it. He stepped out into the hall, letting the door swing closed behind him before turning around to lock his door. The only thing really new about the building were the locks, which required not only a key but a combination. Not that they worked at least 80 percent of the time.

Striding down the hall, he shifted his bag on his good shoulder, not realizing someone was walking his way until he felt a shoulder collide with his left one.

The one that had been recovering.

 _And good Lord did that_ **_hurt_ ** _._

The hard bump against the still tender joint coupled with his muscle stiffness in general nearly made him crumble right there, making him grit his teeth and let out a hiss of pain. “Fuck, ow!” he growled. Of course his exclamation went ignored by the person continuing to walk down the hall. Gavin flipped them off as he walked away before grumbling and turning to face forward, not wanting to be bumped into again.

Walking down the stairs and out the front doors, he made his way to the parking lot and to his car. He let out a yelp as his foot caught on a piece of ice and he fell, still wounded shoulder slamming into the hood of his car. With a whine, he slowly slid down onto the ground, holding his shoulder with his right hand. He sucked in a deep breath, mentally gave himself a pep talk, and hoisted himself back up to his feet. “Fuck you ice,” He grit out, entering his car and getting ready to leave and just get his day done and over with.

Amazingly the drive to the precinct was uneventful. Not that he was going to complain. Gavin exited his car and, keeping an eye out for any more spots of ice just waiting to trip him, made his way inside the building. The building was far warmer than the great outdoors. After clocking in, he made a b-line to his desk. He had to admit, he missed his desk, he was bored as all hell cooped up in his apartment, what few friends he had dropping by occasionally to make sure he was still alive. A dark head popped up from a growing pile of files.

“Hey, didn't think you'd ever come back,” Chris greeted as Gavin walked past. “Feeling better?”

“I’m on desk duty until I finish healing up,” Gavin stated. He plopped down his his chair, wincing a bit as his stiff muscles and now agitated shoulder throbbed. “Stupid shoulder’s killing me.”

“Need me to get you an icepack?” Chris asked. The Detective shook his head.

“I’ll be alright,” he assured. “I’m gonna try to get some paperwork done.” Chris nodded and the two men turned their attention back to their work.

Gavin got a few files in and he was already feeling antsy. Oh, this was going to _suck_. He looked up when a styrofoam cup of water was placed on his desk by one of the finished files.

“Hey, dickweed,” Tina greeted. “You look like you're bored.”

“Very bored,” he stated.

“Cheer up, it’ll only be for a few weeks, then you can go back to almost getting killed on the field,” she said, leaning a bit on the cubical wall.

“You really aren't letting me live this down, huh?” he chuckled, though his small smile faded upon seeing her serious expression. He sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Tina let out a breath. “Just try to be more careful from now on,” she said. “It’d be really boring here without you.” She pat his shoulder, which made him let out a pained yelp. She quickly pulled her hand away. “Sorry! Forgot!”

“You did that on purpose,” he whined, though it was clear he was playing it up just to tease her.

It felt good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, there's some continuity. This one was far lighter than previous chapters, though that's mainly to provide variety for you lovely readers. And to imply some sort of a timeline. I can write the more serious stuff until the end of time, but I know some people like it a bit more tame.
> 
> Plus I just felt like writing something a bit more fluffy.


	8. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older man frowned. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the other, despite him being one of the biggest assholes he’s ever known. While Gavin had never had the best of luck, recently his bad karma seemed to be catching up with him.

Gavin let out a groan as everything slowly started coming back to him. His ears were ringing, his head felt like it was in a vice grip and he felt like the room was spinning. He cracked his eyes open, confused as to how he ended up outside of the precinct instead of being at home. He was also confused as to why Hank was by his side and looked concerned. He moved to sit up, but a wave of nausea stopped him in his tracks. He felt a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Easy kid, easy,” Hank said. “You alright?”

Gavin shook his head. No, he certainly wasn't. “Th’ fuck happened?” he asked once he felt like he wasn't about to puke his guts out in the next few seconds.

“Well, you mouthed off to the wrong person and pissed them off so they knocked your lights out,” the older man informed. Gavin nodded. He didn't remember the incident, but he wouldn't doubt that it happened. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Probably,” Gavin admitted. He felt terrible, for a lack of better words and had a sneaking suspicion that he probably had a concussion, seeing as he couldn’t remember anything that happened after earlier in the morning and that his head was utterly killing him. He unconsciously leaned on the older man. “I feel like shit.”   
  
“Yeah, well, you look like shit, too, but that’s not unusual,” Hank stated.

“I have a head injury, don’t pick on me,” He said. “I’ll take myself.”  He took in a breath and made an attempt to stand up. He instantly regretted it, though, and pitched forward. Thankfully, Hank was able to catch him and keep him from hurting himself any further.

“Whoa whoa, slow down! You’re gonna fucking hurt yourself even more!” He chided. It was at this point that Gavin chose to give up trying to get up on his own, as painful as it was to swallow his pride.

“Can you help me?” He asked. It wasn’t often that he asked for help, everyone knew that. Hank let out a sigh and carefully helped him up, making sure the younger man wasn’t about to fall over again. Once Gavin was steady on his feet--or at least as steady as he could be-- the older man carefully lead him to his car.

“You’re lucky I’m a good person,” He said.

“That’s debatable,” Gavin stated. Hank snorted at the remark.

“I’ll give you that one,” He said. That earned a small laugh from the concussed man as he was helped into the passenger’s seat.

“Ow, it hurts to laugh,” Gavin complained. He rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window when the door was closed. It did very little to soothe the pain in his head, but it was still somewhat helping. He let his eyes slide closed. Just a moment, that’s all he needed.

He startled awake, having not even realized he had fallen asleep at all, when he felt his arm being pushed on. “Hey, stay awake,” Hank said, leaning over from his spot in the driver’s seat and giving his shoulder a shove. “I don’t want you going into a coma or something.”

“Not to change the subject, but I don’t want to throw up in your car,” Gavin said. Hand quickly pressed the button to roll the passenger’s side window down. Barely a second later Gavin leaned out of the window and retched. The older man frowned. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the other, despite him being one of the biggest assholes he’s ever known. While Gavin had never had the best of luck, recently his bad karma seemed to be catching up with him. Once he was done vomiting, Gavin eased himself back into his seat and put an arm over his eyes. No, he was not about to cry, even though he really wanted to. Stupid concussion, anyway. “Sorry.” He said, letting his arm drop away from his face.

“I can always hose it off,” The Lieutenant assured.

The ride to the hospital was awkward, full of the occasional questions or attempts at making some sort of conversation, mainly to make sure that Gavin was still awake and make sure he wasn’t getting worse. Head injuries could quickly go downhill very quickly. So far, though, he didn’t seem to be getting any worse, which was good. He clearly still was far from good shape, though. “You’re probably going to be late for work,” Gavin pointed out.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Hank said with a shrug. The Detective snorted.

“Tell me about it, we all have been dealing with it for four years,” He said. “I will admit, you’ve been getting better about it, though.”

Hank raised a brow at him. “Was that an attempt at a compliment just there?” he asked.

“It’s the brain damage talking,” He said. “But yeah. It was an attempt at a compliment. Don’t expect many more, though.”

“I’d be really worried if there was any more,” The older man said. “I should have recorded that. I’m sure the guys at the DPD would love to see that.” Gavin let out a snort.

“I’d rather die than let it be known I actually have the ability to be kind of nice,” He replied.

The car rolled up to the curb in from of the Emergency Care entrance. Hank put the car in park. And swung his door open. “I’ll help you inside, then I’m gonna go to the nearest car wash to get the puke off my car.”

“Sorry about that,” Gavin said as he opened his door. “Again.”

“Don’t worry, this car’s been through a lot worse than that,” Hank said. He carefully helped the other up and out of the car. He was much steadier on his feet, though he still needed help walking to make sure he wouldn’t fall and make his injury even worse. THat was the last thing anyone needed at the time being.

He probably wouldn’t admit it, even with the concussion, but he really did appreciate the older man’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit later than I intended because I ended up completely scrapping the first draft for this chapter because I didn't like it. Prompts are always welcome! If you have an idea, feel free to shoot me a message!


	9. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything felt overwhelming, even the bathroom stall seemed to be closing in on him. He knew it wasn't, but his panicking mind told him otherwise regardless of logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Moustache_Takeout for the prompt!

Anxiety wasn’t an unknown beast to Gavin Reed. He never let it really get to him, though. At least, he didn’t think he did. He was good at keeping these things under wraps. He had to be. He rarely let any emotional weakness be known to the people around him. He  _ couldn’t _ let himself be seen as weak. It just went against everything he built up over the years.

And yet here he was, hiding in the bathroom and trying to calm himself down after a case that struck a raw nerve. Maybe it was a combination of different things putting stress on him and this was the cherry on top of the bullshit sunday. Maybe he was just being a big baby. He didn’t know. All that he knew right now was that he was sitting in a stall struggling to take deep breaths and calm down. His chest felt constricted and everything was too damn  _ loud _ , even his own heart as it pounded in his ears. He could feel his stomach doing cartwheels that made him want to throw up.

Everything felt overwhelming, even the bathroom stall seemed to be closing in on him. He knew it wasn't, but his panicking mind told him otherwise regardless of logic.

Gavin jumped when he heard a knock on the stall door. Thankfully, the stall didn't seem so small anymore now that he had some kind of distraction. “It’s occupied,” He said, trying to keep his voice even and not wobbling like it wanted to. It wasn’t working in the slightest.

“You haven't come out in quite some time. Are you alright?” the familiar voice of Connor asked.

If there was a God, they must have hated him.

“What do you want, Tin Can?” Gavin growled. This was not helping. Not in the slightest. He hoped that  the android got the hint and he’d leave him alone. Of course, because he wanted it, it didn't happen.

“I was simply wondering if you had fallen in,” Connor explained, tone clearly teasing him lightly. His tone took a more serious edge, though, as he continued. “Also, Officer Chen was worried since you seemed on edge all day today after--"

Gavin swung the metal stall door open, nearly hitting the Android Detective in the process. Connor backpedaled to avoid getting a door to the face. Gavin walked over the the sink and put his hands under the faucet. Warm water spilled over his shaking hands and he let out a breath. After washing his hands for no reason--maybe he was trying to distract himself, he didn't know-- he splashed some of the water on his face.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked. Gavin simply shook his head, conceding defeat in trying to hide the fact that he was far from ok at the moment. He gripped the edge of the sink. He didn't want to admit this, and it was just making the fact that it was getting harder to breathe  _ worse _ . He felt his legs decide that they didn’t want to hold his weight any more and he sunk to the ground, wincing as his knees collided painfully against the hard floor. He was vaguely aware of Connor kneeling by his side and gingerly resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m f-fine,” Gavin grit out. He wasn’t fooling anyone, though, breaths coming out in short gasps and the occasional cough and whimper.

Be hated this. He hated this so much.

“Try to take deep breaths,” Connor gently coached. The android took in a deep breath, then breathed out, repeating this until Gavin picked up the rhythm himself. “It’ll be alright. Your body is just reacting to high amounts of stress from earlier in the day.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Gavin said. He was starting to calm down, which was good. He still felt utterly terrible, though, stomach still threatening to bring up what he’d eaten for breakfast and his limbs feeling like they were made of jelly.  He kept breathing slowly, though, knowing that it was helping in the long run. “Not the first time I’ve ever had a panic attack.” And it probably wouldn't be the last, if he had to be honest with himself.

“Is this common for you?” the android asked with a small tilt of his head. Gavin shook his head.

“Last one I had was a little over a decade ago,” he stated. Back to breathing and focusing on anything but the crippling anxiety. God, did he hate this. Not only was he having a panic attack in front of someone, but it was the plastic detective. Joy.

“Would you like me to take you home? It would be more beneficial for you to try to relax rather than work in your current condition,” Connor suggested. The human paused for a moment before shaking his head. He would be fine, he just needed a minute. Or twenty.

Connor gave him an uncertain look, but nodded. “Would you like me to help you to the breakroom, then? I can explain what has happened to Fowler.”

“Whatever, I just want up off of this fucking floor. It’s hurting my knees,” The Detective said quickly. In truth, he just wanted out of this situation as quickly as possible. It was embarrassing. Sure, he knew that shit happens and even the greatest of the best had their moments like this, but that didn't make him feel any less humiliated. He allowed the other to help him up, and while he necessarily didn't need help walking, Connor stayed by his side just in case.

He plopped down on the break room couch and rubbed his hands over his face. Now he was coming down from the adrenaline rush and he felt like garbage. Well, more like garbage than usual. “Would you like me to get Officer Chen for you?” Connor’s question cut through his thoughts. Gavin simply nodded. Tina always knew what to say and what to do when it came to this stuff.

Thank God she was one of the few people who could stand his dumb ass. He’d have to thank her properly one of these days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, feel free to send them my way!


	10. Gunshot Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could already start feeling lightheaded and weak, which was alarming. The bullet must have hit something important. He couldn't tell if it went through or not, but if it did and it hit anything major on its path through, he was thoroughly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ThiefofStealth for the suggestion!

Of all the days he didn’t wear any sort of kevlar protection, he just had to get shot at. It was his luck and he accepted that at this point, but that didn’t make him dragging himself to safety any less harrowing. He curled in in himself once he was safely behind a wall, hands pressed onto the wound just under his ribs on his left side. And here he was hoping he wouldn't get shot again anytime soon. Deep crimson oozed through his fingers and stained his shirt, rivulets running down his hands and onto the carpeted floor. He could already start feeling lightheaded and weak, which was alarming. The bullet must have hit something important. He couldn't tell if it went through or not, but if it did and it hit anything major on its path through, he was thoroughly fucked.

Perfect.

He forced himself to sit up, back resting against the wall. He let out a hiss of pain from the movement. Of all the things that could have happened today, getting shot was not anywhere near on the list. It really should be, though, all things considered. Especially with how much more crazy some people are anymore. It wasn't often that someone-- or on this case a group-- had the balls to shoot up a police station, but it happened. And was still happening.

“Gavin!” he heard Chris call in a hushed tone not far away from his own cover under a desk. Wide eyes fell to the wound on the detective's abdomen. “Don't worry, I’ll come over and help you out.”

Gavin heard footsteps not far away and he motioned to the other to stay put. He stayed where he was and watched as one of the gunmen passed the doorway. Thankfully, they didn't look in the room and instead walked by. Chris moved quickly and quietly, crawling out from under the desk and to Gavin's side. He put his hands over the older man's, who quickly clamped a blood covered hand to his own mouth to stop the cry of agony that wanted to rip itself from his throat, a muffled whine replacing it. “Sorry, sorry,” Chris said, keeping his voice low so that only the other could hear him. “I’ve been here, I know how it feels to be shot. You're going to be ok.”

Gavin pulled his hand away from his face, not caring that his face now had his own blood smeared on it, and let his hand drop to his side. His breaths came out in short, pained puffs. He wanted so badly just to _scream_ , but he knew that he couldn’t. Chris felt horrible about putting him through so much pain, but he had no choice if he didn’t want him to bleed out. The sound of several more shots rang out and it was impossible to tell from where they were if it was one of the gunmen or an officer.

It became evident, though, as Tina rounded the corner, gun drawn. She had a cut across her cheek that had blood running down her face and a bruise forming on her jaw, clearly having just been in a scuffle and came out the victor. She let out a hushed curse and put her gun on the floor as she knelt down at Gavin's other side. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Nice t-to see you, too,” Gavin managed to grit out, making sure to keep his voice as quiet as he could just in case. “How m-many?”

“About four guys and I just took two of them out. Connor apprehended one and we don't know where the last one is or if there's more,” she informed. She could tell by the blood running down Chris's hands and how pale Gavin was that things were bad. She was more concerned than angry,  but that didn't stop her from being at least a little pissed at the other for getting hurt so badly yet again. “I am putting you in a fucking bubble after this.”

Gavin let out a snort. At least his humor was intact.

“Do you know how many more people are hurt?” Chris asked. Tina shook her head. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and letting out a pained groan when Chis unintentionally shifted his hands. “Sorry.”

“Connor already called for backup and medical, we just need to hold out a little longer,” Tina said, putting a hand on the Detective's shoulder. “So don't you go falling asleep on us.”

“Trying not to,” Gavin said, feeling fatigue starting to grip him. That wasn't good. At this rate, he might very well pass out. Or worse. “N-not making any promises.”

“Yeah, well, I'm fucking making you promise,” she said firmly. “You stay awake, got it?”

Gavin gave her a small nod. He would try, but in the end it really wasn't up to him. Darkness was starting to creep in from the edges of his vision, which meant he was about to go down any second. “Gonna pass out…”

“Gav, no, stay awake,” She said quickly, abandoning her efforts of staying quiet. She sounded so far away, now, to the man teetering on the edge of consciousness. He could have sworn he heard both officers calling his name, but he just couldn't stay awake anymore.

* * *

 

He cracked his eyes open to a white ceiling. Hello hospital room, his old friend. He was really starting to get tired of not waking up in his own apartment with his cat curled up by his side. He could tell by how dim the lights were that it was pretty late. Probably far after visiting hours. He turned his head as he looked around the room. Sure enough, he was the only one in the room. Gavi ‘s gaze fell upon a card near his hand on the bed. Carefully, he picked it up and flipped it open. There were several signatures and messages telling him to get well soon. And one clearly written by Connor telling him that the bullet still in him would set off metal detectors. He honestly didn't know if that was a joke or not. Gavin folded the card back up and set it by his pillow.

He should remember his kevlar protection from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a victim of procrastination and me spending my time playing the new Spyro game, but I managed to get it out. Prompts are always welcomed!


	11. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could feel the congestion in his chest getting worse; he couldn't exactly yell for help without coughing up a lung, his radio decided to not work because it was so damn cold, he left his phone in his car like a moron and it just donned on him that being locked in a freezer was actually pretty dangerous and not just embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to both ThiefofStealth and LugiaDepression for the suggestions! :D

Gavin ducked his face into his elbow and coughed as he got out of his car. He’d been feeling congested all day, the occasional sharp pain in his chest any time he breathed a bit too deeply, which caused him to cough even more. He figured he was just coming down with another cold. It was freezing ass cold and raining, much to his chagrin. What a wonderful combination.

A tall figure exited the vehicle as well, stepping out of the passenger side, pristine white coat and black sweater making him stand out like a sore thumb. One could be forgiven for mistaking him for Connor, having the same dark hair styled nearly the exact same way. The only differences between the two RK models being that this one was taller and had piercing blue eyes instead of the big chocolate puppy dog eyes the older android was notorious for.

RK900, otherwise known as “Nines” when Gavin couldn't be bothered to call him by the given name “Spencer”, had been assigned to be the Detective's partner in order to help him deviate since the android was having a difficult time with it. Which was a terrible idea if you asked anyone, but the newly reformed Cyberlife with Elijah Kamski back at the helm insisted. After all, it had worked so well for Connor. Most androids that were still in development before the Revolution were still finished and allowed to become Deviant before leaving and doing whatever they wanted, but a few had more trouble than others. The RK900 was one of them, it seemed, despite being created to deviate far easier than his prototype.

Gavin was going to find Kamski and personally strangle him.

He had known Spencer for ten minutes and he already hated his artificial guts. The fact that he looked nearly exactly the same as Connor helped nothing. He had yet to deviate, so he was annoyingly mechanical in terms of personality and stupidly stubborn if it had nothing to do with his mission. That mission was to assist Gavin in their investigations, but if you asked the human detective, his mission was to aggravate him relentlessly. Gavin made sure to stay a good distance away from his new “partner” of sorts, though, despite the other having an umbrella that could shield him from the chilling rain.

There had been a murder in a restaurant that needed investigating. The victim was the owner of the establishment and was found dead early in the morning in the main lobby having apparently been stabbed to death. Definitely more than 28 stab wounds by the looks of it, too, indicating that the killer was more likely than not pissed off and finally snapped. Gavin shook off some of the excess rain water from his now saturated coat so he didn't track water everywhere before stepping onto the scene, the white and black clad android detective following not far behind.

“Detective Reed, would you like me to take your coat for the time being?” Spencer asked as he folded the umbrella back up, shaking it a few times to rid it of excess water before tucking it under his arm. “I have a built in heating system--”

“Fuck off, Ken Doll,” Gavin growled, stomping forward. He wanted this done with as soon as possible so he didn’t have to deal with the other for longer than necessary. Preferably, he didn’t want to deal with him at all but whatever deity was out there was not so kind. Spencer tilted his head slightly at the insult, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he turned his attention to the body laying in a coagulation pool of their own blood. It was his job to help with the investigation, so what better place to start than the body.

Gavin, in the meantime, was checking out farther back in the building past the kitchen for any more evidence of where the suspect had gone. There were several fridges and freezers that held nothing of use to him, but he was curious about the giant walk-in freezer he found hanging wide open. He carefully walked inside. Nothing seemed to have shown signs of melting, so the freezer must have been opened recently. He jumped when he heard the heavy metal door close behind him with a clang. He cursed and rushed to the door, trying to first open it with the nearly frozen solid handle. It didn't budge, though, either because of the cold and ice holding it in place or the door somehow locking itself shut.

Well this was just plain embarrassing.

Gavin sucked in a breath to yell for help, but a sharp pain and wet coughs interrupted him. He braced himself against one of the frigid walls as he hacked and wheezed. His wet clothing only served to make him that much colder in the already freezing cold environment. Once he could get his breath back, he pushed himself off of the wall and shivered. “Shit,” he grit out through chattering teeth.

Gavin was pacing, stopping every so often when another coughing fit took a hold of him as the minutes passed. He could feel the congestion in his chest getting worse; he couldn't exactly yell for help without coughing up a lung, his radio decided to not work because it was so damn cold, he left his phone in his car like a  _ moron _ and it just donned on him that being locked in a freezer was actually pretty dangerous and not just embarrassing. He would have been better off if he wasn't still pretty soaked by the rain. Of course, he just had to be stubborn. Gavin sat down, legs starting to hurt from the cold along with his fingers. That, and he was feeling very, very tired. He just had to hope someone would wonder where he ran off to and come looking for him sooner rather than later.

Spencer had finished his part of the investigation, closely examining the stab wound littered body and the immediate area. WIth a hypothesis as to what happened formed, the android set off to find his human partner. He started to make his way to the back where the kitchen was. The fridges and freezers didn’t catch his attention, nothing of use being in them. He was about to walk past the tightly closed walk-in freezer when he heard a faint knock on the door from inside the frigid space. The RK900 pulled the door open, stepping back a bit to allow the large, heavy door to completely swing open. Gavin all but tumbled out of the freezer, having sat with his back against the door at some point. He was shivering and coughing, head tucked into his arms in an attempt to keep his face protected.

A quick scan revealed that the other's core body temperature was lower than was healthy and that fluid was building up in his lungs, his pre existing chest cold made worse by the mixture of rain and below freezing temperature. Not wasting another moment, Spencer shrugged his coat off, kneeling by the shivering human and wrapped it around his shoulders before pulling him close. The coat started to heat up, surrounding him in much needed warmth. “What t-took you s-so long?” Gavin chattered.

“I was examining the body and crime scene while you looked elsewhere,” Spencer said. Gavin noticed his LED cycling between calm blue and honey yellow. “I have contacted medical personnel. You are suffering from hypothermia and pneumonia.”

The human hacked again. “N-no shit Sh-Sherlock.”

“I believe I told you before that my name is Spencer.”

“Oh my f-f-fucking God sh-shut up.”

He would have tried to push away, but the android's self heating coat was just too comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up sooner, but Spyro got in the way. Fun fact: I am very intimately aware of how the cold effects the body and getting sick as a result because I work outside year round, so this one was more from personal experience. XD


	12. Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin was once again out cold, this time leaning back in his chair. She sighed and shook her head before walking over and flicking his nose, causing him to bolt awake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIVE! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! A lot of things happend irl and this ended up being pushed aside at the time. Hopefully I can update more frequently again!
> 
> Special thanks to LugiaDepression for the suggestion!

Gavin awoke with a start. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep on the break room couch. Sleeping the night before was damn near impossible after he had stayed up attempting to solve a case that had been bothering him and coffee could only take him so far before he’d just end up crashing and needing sleep. He sat up, still feeling utterly drained, and checked the time. Thankfully, he had only been asleep for a few minutes. He let out a breath and stood up. He just needed to get more coffee, then he’d in in tip-top shape for another few hours. Gavin walked over to the coffee maker, trying his best to ignore the world spinning for a brief second.

Oh, this day was going to _suck_.

After getting his coffee, he half drug himself back to the couch and plopped down. He did not want to be awake in the slightest. This is what he got for pulling two all-nighters in a row. The sound of someone walking over to him caught his attention as he took a tired sip from the reusable plastic cup.

“What is that, your fifth cup? It’s not even two yet,” the familiar gruff voice of Hank said from beside him. Gavin just let out a grumble and took another sip of coffee. The younger man looked up at him, eyes narrowed in a poor excuse of a glare. Hank could see the bags under his eyes that were far worse than normal, a clear sign that he was running on fumes and caffeine. “Yeesh, you look like shit.”

“What an expert observation,” Gavin snapped, though his voice lacked the usual bite he had. He sounded as utterly exhausted as he looked. “Don’t you and your partner got cases to dick around with?”

“Not at the moment and Connor’s handling the last of the paperwork. I just came in here to sit back and relax a bit and saw you napping on the couch,” Hank stated. “That’s not exactly professional behavior.” He knew he was one to talk when it came to acting professional, of course. Gavin rolled his eyes and stood up again, coffee in hand. He stumbled a bit and Hank instinctively grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just stood up too fast,” Gavin assured, pulling his arm free with ease.

“Maybe you should take it easy for a while,” The older man suggested. “And slow down on the coffee, that’s only gonna make things worse. Trust me.”

“Thanks for the words of wisdom, _Dad_ ,” Gavin scoffed. Hank shrugged his shoulders.

“Just trying to save myself from hearing you bitch about getting chewed out by Fowler if you end up falling asleep at your desk.”

“This is extra strength, I won't be falling asleep any time soon.”

Ten minutes later, Gavin was out cold, head resting on his arms as he was leaned over his desk. Tina walked over and gently nudged the sleeping man. “Gav. Hey, wake up,” she said. Gavin only let out a small snore in response. Tina rolled her eyes and plucked a rubber band out of the pen holder on his desk, stretching it out and taking aim before letting it fly and smack him square in the middle of his forehead. Gavin startled awake and bolted upright. “Good morning sleepy head.”

The man groaned and leaned back in his seat. “Hey,” he half-heartedly greeted.

“Had a rough night?” She asked. Gavin ran a hand over his face and grunted. “I'll take that as a “yes”. Where's your new buddy?”

“Nines or Spencer or whatever the fuck he's called is working on organizing some files,” Gavin informed. “Still hasn't gone Deviant so I’m still stuck with him. Fucker's stubborn.”

“You just haven't hit the right trigger,” she began. “Maybe being a complete dick isn’t what you need to do for once.”

“Either I’m hallucinating from pure exhaustion, or you’re suggesting I be _nice_ to the plastic prick.”

“Maybe the sudden shock of you being nice for once will cause him to deviate,” Tina chuckled, picking up a well-used stress ball from the desk and squeezing it a few times. “But seriously, this clearly isn't working. Try something else.” She looked up from the stress ball.

Gavin was once again out cold, this time leaning back in his chair. She sighed and shook her head before walking over and flicking his nose, causing him to bolt awake again. “I'm awake!”

“Now you are. Maybe you should call it a day and go get some sleep,” she suggested. “I'm sure Spencer won't mind covering for you.”

“And let him take credit for my shit? Pass,” the detective growled. Tina gave him a stern glare. “Don't give me that look, Ti.”

“Gavin, no offense, but right now you're pretty much useless. You're exhausted and need a nap at the very least.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed. “I just need to solve this and then I’ll take the world’s best power nap.” He could feel a headache forming. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the conversation or his lack of sleep or a mixture of both. He raised a hand and pressed his fingers to his temple in an attempt to ease the growing pain in his skull.

“Alright, if you say so. Just don’t push yourself too hard,” The woman began, setting the stress ball down. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “And stop worrying about Spencer taking your thunder.”

“Can’t make any promises there,” Gavin stated. Tina sighed and let her hand drop from his shoulder.

“I know. Catch you later, Gavin,” Tina said as she walked away. Gavin stretched and yawned despite himself. He had work to be done, and him falling asleep constantly was not going to do that. He patted his cheeks in an attempt to wake himself up more and leaned forward in side seat.

“Alright, enough dicking around, you got shit to do. You can do this.”

* * *

 

A part of Connor didn’t want to wake the Detective up, seeing as he was clearly utterly exhausted, but the human would just end up getting into more trouble in the end. Gavin wasn’t going to be able to work for the day, that much was clear. Connor let out a breath and opened his comm. System, connecting with the other RK model who had finished their given task.

 **::Spencer? Has Detective Reed been feeling unwell?::** Connor asked over the comm.

 **::Detective Reed seems to be sleep deprived. I suggested he go home to rest, but he told me to do something other than “bother him”.::** The RK900 informed.

 **::Not surprising. I will take him home, you can cover for his absence in the meantime.::** Connor was about to disconnect when the other spoke up.

**::It’s my job to help him, I can do that in your place.::**

**::Oh. Alright, I’ll make sure he actually lets you help him.::**

Gavin was out cold, using his arms as a pillow as he was sound asleep leaning on his desk. The RK800 watched Spencer approach the desk. He gingerly tapped the slumbering man’s shoulder. “Detective Reed?” Gavin mumbled, but otherwise didn’t seem to wake up. Spencer watched for a few seconds before reeling a hand back and smacking him upside the head. Gavin yelped and shot upright, holding the back of his head where the android hit him.

Connor was trying desperately not to laugh.

“Hello, Detective Reed,” Spencer greeted as though he hadn’t just assaulted the man.

“Did you just fucking _hit_ me?” Gavin asked, pulling his hand away and looking at his palm to check if he was bleeding. He wasn’t but it still hurt like hell.

“Yes,” The android replied. Before Gavin could say anything more, he continued. “Your work will not benefit from you falling asleep on the job. I will drive you home so that you may get adequate rest.”

“I’m fine, fuck--WHOA!” Gavin more or less shrieked when Spencer scooped him up like he weighed nothing. The human flailed his arms in a useless attempt at freeing himself. “Nines, what the hell?!”

“Your health is more important,” he replied.

“Jesus fucking Christ, if I let you take me home, will you put me the fuck down?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I’ll let you take me home. Now put me down.”

Spencer put the human back down on his feet. Gavin reluctantly followed the android, not wanting to admit that he needed some actual sleep and not the random catnaps he had been taking. He wouldn’t say it, but he was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to suggest prompts!


	13. Taser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer could hear the second set of footsteps as he waited. They were faint, but his advanced senses easily picked it up, followed by a voice not belonging to his partner. He moved to the stairs, then stopped. The red wall only visible to him stood in his way, large letters appearing: Do Not Follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I updated at a decent time, I'm back in the swing of things. :D

Gavin pulled up to the crime scene, parking the car outside of the holographic yellow tape and swung his door open. Getting out of the car, he could hear Spencer doing the same. “Ready, Ken Doll?”

“I believe I have told you that my name--” The RK900 was cut off, though, by his human partner.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's just get this over with,” he huffed. He stepped past Spencer, who followed after him, and crossed the tape. The house that was ground zero was a small, but well kept place in a generally nice neighborhood. A murder happening here was damn near unheard of. He strode inside, catching sight of Chris talking with who he assumed to be the person who called the crime in. She was a short middle-aged woman, probably just under five feet tall, curly red hair tied back in an unruly bun and brown eyes threatening to spill over with tears as she pulled her black winter coat shut with shaking hands. Chris noticed the two detectives and introduced them.

“This is Ms. Winters, she's the one who called it in,” He began. “These two are Detective Gavin Reed and his partner Spencer.”

The woman took Gavin's hand and gave it a small squeeze. “You'll help find out who did this, right?”

“Of course. We just need to ask you a few questions. Spencer here will examine the crime scene in the meantime,” Gavin said. The android took the hint and left him to do the questioning and started examining the scene.

In the living room, not far from the entrance walkway, laid the body of a young man in the middle of the floor. His head had been repeatedly smashed by a blunt object, breaking several of the bones in their face and knocking out several teeth as well as dislodging one of their eyeballs. Blood pooled around their head and left a nasty strain in the white carpeting. He knelt by the corpse and went to work on analyzing the evidence at hand.

Gavin finished his questions with the woman-- she was the dead man's mother and had come by to visit when she noticed the door was open. When she walked inside, she saw the gruesome sight and called the police. The victim's wife and daughter were out shopping at the time being. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child, but he had seen first hand what it could do to a person. He just hoped that she was able to heal from the traumatic experience. He started to walk upstairs, wanting to further examine the house for signs of a robbery or any clue to what lead to this.

He froze when he saw that the door attic was wide open, stairs leading up into the space clearly old but barely trodden. Drawing his weapon, he started forward.

“Detective Reed?” Spencer's voice asked from behind him. Gavin let out a startled gasp and whipped around.

“Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!” He hissed, putting a hand on his chest for emphasis. Spencer simply blinked at him.

“I am done looking at the body,” he announced. “The victim was Lawrence William Winters.” Gavin noted that the name was familiar. “The cause of death appears to be repeated blunt force trauma to the cranium and facial region. His wallet and other belongings in the living room area seem to be missing. I suspect a botched robbery.” He paused. “Though I did notice what looked like burns from a taser on his left forearm that were recent.”

“The missing belongings might just be a diversion,” Gavin said. “I have a feeling this isn't a robbery.”

“That could be a possibility,” The android agreed. Icy blue eyes flicked over to the open attic door and then back to the human before him. “Were you about to check the attic?”

"Yeah, the door was opened when I got up here,” He stated. “I'm gonna go up and check it out. Stay down here and keep an eye out for anything.”

He watched the android's LED cycle from blue to yellow, then back to blue as he processed the command. “Very well.”

“And don’t follow me. That’s an order,” Gavin stated. He didn’t wait for a response before climbing the stairs up to the attic. The stairs creaked as he ascended the stairs. The attic was pretty spacious even with the boxes of various old items stuffed in the corners and obscuring one of the dar walls. He had a bad feeling as he entered the room, weapon still drawn and ready to defend himself.

“Don't move,” he heard a hushed voice order from behind him. Gavin internally kicked himself, but obeyed. “Put your gun down or I shoot.” He slowly put the gun down on the ground then held his hands in the air to show he was now unarmed. He heard footsteps approaching him before a lanky man entered his line of sight. The man used his foot to scoot the gun away, still pointing his weapon at Gavin. It was a stun gun, now that he could see it. That would explain the burns Spencer found.

“Alright, what now? Not like you can just leave. Police are all over the place,” Gavin began. “It'll be easier on you if you put your weapon down and give yourself up. No need to add assault of an officer to the list.”

The man swallowed thickly. “He took away my little boy and got away with it,” He said, voice shaking.

Oh. No wonder the victim's name was familiar. “A hit and run, right? You’re Michael Turns, then,” Gavin said. The man slowly nodded. “Look, Michael, what happened was terrible--”

“Do you have kids?” He asked. Gavin shook his head. “Then you wouldn't understand.” Ah, fuck. He hated these types of situations. The man shifted his gaze to something behind the detective as the sound of the stairs creaking broke the tense silence that fell upon the room. Gavin noticed the distraction and lunged to the taser.

There was the sound of the tell tale rapid clicking of the device going off and Gavin felt his muscles seize before collapsing like a pile of bricks.

* * *

 

Spencer could hear the second set of footsteps as he waited. They were faint, but his advanced senses easily picked it up, followed by a voice not belonging to his partner. He moved to the stairs, then stopped. The red wall only visible to him stood in his way, large letters appearing: **Do Not Follow**.

The RK900 frowned. It was an order, and such he had to abide. Regardless, he continued to glare at the red wall blocking his path. He felt his hand twitch and start to move towards the red wall, then he stopped as a thought occurred to him. The order not to follow could be considered contradictory to his main objective.

The RK900 didn’t notice the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth when he realized the loophole. The red wall fizzled away as the order Gavin gave him was deemed a contradiction. **Assist Detective Reed**.

Spencer started climbing the stairs, the wooden stairs creaking with each step. The sound of a taser going off made the android hasten his pace, ascending the stairs in no time. He drew his weapon and pointed it at the lanky man as Gavin’s body stiffened and fell over. “Stay where you are and drop the weapon,” He ordered in an icy tone. The man froze where he was before dropping the taser and raising his hands above his head.

“Son of a bitch,” Gavin groaned from the floor after the effects of getting hit by the shocking prongs, which were still stuck in him. “I almost forgot how much that hurts.”

“Are you alright, Detective Reed?” Spencer asked as he stepped over him and to the suspect, one hand dropping from his gun to pull out a pair of handcuffs from his coat pocket.

Gavin sat up, yanking one prong out of his stomach with a hiss of pain. “Yeah, yeah. Why did you follow me?” He looked up at the android as he cuffed the suspect. “You finally go Deviant?”

“Your order was contradictory to my main objective.”

Gavin cursed under his breath before pulling out the second prong that was lodged in his chest. “Oooowww, that one hit me in the nipple.”

“Do you require medical attention?” Spencer asked after he was finished, holding the suspect’s arm so he didn’t try to make a run for it. Gavin shook his head and stood up. He stumbled a bit, but was otherwise just fine.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Gavin said, rolling his shoulders. “Uh… thanks by the way.”

Spencer’s LED cycled from blue to honey yellow, then returned to blue. “You’re welcome, Detective. Please be more careful in the future.”

“For the record, that was your fault, Tin Can. You walk like the Jolly Green Giant.”

“I am not green nor a giant.”

Gavin let out a sigh. “Never mind. Let’s just take this guy in.” Gavin let Spencer and the suspect walk ahead of him down the stairs. He had to admit, the RK900 did make things a bit easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I kind of don't like this one, but the RK900 development was needed. I wanted to write his path to becoming Deviant as a slow process and that much I do like about this chapter. Sorry about it being kind of a tease, but there will be more chances for good ol' Spencer to go Deviant in the future.


	14. Electrocuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden flash of sparks temporarily blinded the RK900, making him turn away and raise an arm to shield his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his sight of annoying spots before turning back to look at the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to WayWardWonderer for the suggestion!

Gavin frowned at the corpses of an android and human laying on the kitchen floor. Judging by the scene and how both darkening red blood and quickly fading thirium were spattered and smudged, the human girl was struck down first by a well aimed knife slash to the throat and a stab wound to her upper left chest, while the android girl fought back with all her might, only to be overpowered. She’d tried to crawl away, but expired before she could escape.

Connor stood straight from his examination of the android woman’s body while Spencer took care of examining the human woman’s body. “Having any luck?” The older of the two RK models asked. Spencer looked up and nodded.

“The first victim, Marianne Estright, died of blood loss from the wound on her throat and a stab wound to her upper left chest that punctured her lung,” He informed. “What about the second victim?”

“Laura, an ST300 model, died of several stab wounds to the chest and back with a total of 14 stab wounds, five to the chest and nine to the back,” Connor relayed.

“Hey, Nines,” Gavin called. The RK900 stoop up. “I found a trail of blue blood leading to the basement.”

“I can accompany you to the basement in that case,” He offered. “I would rather we not repeat what happened last time.”

Gavin could have sworn he caught the smallest hint of a smile on the other’s face. He rolled his eyes and turned to open the basement door. “Fine, you can come with. Just don’t get in the way, Robo Cop.”

Gavin first tried the light switch, but the basement remained dark. Joy. He started his way down the steps leading to the basement, Spencer following behind him. The detective pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and shined it around. The basement was large, possibly big enough to be a decently sized storage room or lounge. There were several boxes of junk piled up near one side of the room near the open electrical box that powered the house, the door having clearly been broken some time ago and a window just large enough to crawl through letting in very little light. “Need a light? The man asked. The RK900 shook his head.

“I am equipped with advanced night vision,” he informed. Gavin nodded and continued walking, letting the android take care of the blue blood trail.

Spencer continued following the faded thirium trail to the opposite side of the room until he came across a discarded bottle of thirium. The android move to kneel down to further examine the bottle when movement caught the corner of his eye. He quickly turned, catching sight of a tall figure lunging for the unaware human detective. “Detective Reed!”

Gavin turned just before a blood smeared knife could plunge into his back, letting out a curse and throwing his hands up. He grabbed the attacker's wrist, trying to wretch the knife away before it could stab into his flesh.

Being so close, he could get a good look at the attacker and the realization of who it was made his chest constrict with anxiety.

Spencer didn't have the time to react before the other kicked Gavin's leg out from under him, knocking him off balance, and jammed the knife they both still had a hold of into the open electrical box. The sudden flash of sparks temporarily blinded the RK900, making him turn away and raise an arm to shield his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his sight of annoying spots before turning back to look at the aftermath. He felt his thirium pump clench in his chest when he saw Gavin laying on the ground, not moving. The assailant was laying not far away, limbs twitching occasionally. Spencer quickly sent a message to Connor about what happened before all but sprinting to the downed detective's side, LED spinning a solid yellow as he called for medical assistance in the process.

Gingerly, he rolled Gavin onto his back, wincing internally at the burns on his left hand, and ran a quick scan. The burns to his hand were bad, but unlikely to cause any loss of the limb or his fingers.

What made the android feel his stomach drop, though, was the fact that Gavin didn't have a heartbeat.

He interlocked his hands one over the other and placed the heel of one hand to the middle of the human’s chest. He squared his shoulders over his hands and locked his arms straight before using his weight to push down, squeezing the still organ between the detective's sternum and spine. He let up the pressure, then shoved downwards again, keeping rhythm with each compression. The feeling of the human’s ribs bowing and the cartilage cracking and popping out of place was distressing, but necessary. Spencer’s head shot up when he heard movement.

The assailant was now standing, much to the android’s surprise, and had their dark green eyes narrowed at the two. “Him again…?” They breathed, static making its way into their voice. The sound of footsteps above them moving towards the basement door made the now damaged android curse under their breath and bolt to the window leading outside. Spencer stopped performing CPR and moved to pursue, but froze.

Gavin was more important.

He placed his hands back on the human's chest, restarting compressions. **:Connor, the suspect escaped through the basement window, cut him off!:** The RK900 relayed quickly through his comm. system. His LED spun between yellow and red. He could hear at least two people descending the stairs, alerted about what happened. The RK900 didn't so much as flinch when he felt a rib give under his palm.

Before he knew it, two other officers were by his side, helping any way they could. Spencer stayed focused on the task at hand. He had to keep Gavin's heart beating.

Spencer wasn't even aware of the paramedics finally arrived, he had been solely focused on doing chest compressions, only pausing to let one of the other officers breathe for the detective. He looked up briefly, catching sight of the three medics as they set up their equipment and set various machines and bags down. “How long has he been down?” one of them asked.

“Approximately ten minutes. I started chest compressions shortly after he arrested,” Spencer informed. He knew those weren't exactly good odds, but the prompt CPR raised the odds of survival.

He finally backed away when one of the paramedics started cutting open Gavin's dark shirt and attach small, round pads to his chest that wirelessly connected to the ECG. Spencer internally winced at the ugly bruise forming in the center of his chest. Another was positioned by the man's head, tipping his head back and placed an ambu bag and mask over his nose and mouth to breathe for him. The ECG displayed a mess of squiggling lines instead of healthy peaks and hills.

Spencer felt his hands ball into fists an an unknown emotion swept over him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, but didn't look away from the efforts being made in an attempt to bring the downed detective back. One medic restarted compressions as another set up an IV and the defibrillator.

His gaze fell to the ground. The android didn't know _what_ he was feeling. He wanted to hunt the murderer down and **_beat_ ** _them within an inch of their life_. He wanted Gavin to be fine and the thought of him dying made him feel… terrible. He should have been more observant. He should have reacted sooner. Running the scenarios through his head, there were so many things he could have done to prevent this. He looked up at the call of “clear!” just in time to see Gavin's body jerk from the shock from the defibrillator pads now stuck to his chest. It wasn't a dramatic movement, no more violent than a small twitch of his arms and upper torso.

It still made him flinch seeing it, though.

“We got a sinus rhythm,” One of the medics declared as they checked for a pulse. Spencer felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He knew Gavin wasn’t out of the woods yet, but the fact that they had gotten his heart to start beating again so quickly was a good sign.

* * *

 Spencer stood outside of the hospital room, eyes closed and LED cycling between red and yellow. He looked up when he heard someone approaching. Connor stepped up to the younger android, waving at him with a small smile. “Hello, Spencer,” He greeted. “How is Detective Reed?”

“He’s been unconscious for four days, thirteen hours and twenty seven minutes,” Spencer informed. “Yesterday they decided to take him off of the ventilator to let him breathe on his own.”

“At least there has been some progress,” Connor said, tuning his hands into his pockets, smile fading from his face. “I wanted to talk to you about the video of the suspect you sent to me. We all know who it is.”

The RK900’s LED stayed a solid red.

“His name is Warren, he was an AP700 that was recently arrested for multiple homicides and acts of violence. He was given several life sentences around four months ago,” The RK800 began. “Two weeks prior to this incident, he escaped from prison. The FBI were on the case but it seems that they haven’t been able to track him down before another incident.”

“Do they have any idea where he is now?”

“I don’t have that information,” He said. Spencer fell silent, LED still cycling red. Connor let out a sigh and put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Emotions are confusing, aren’t they?”

The RK900’s LED cycled from red to yellow as he nodded.

“It’ll be ok. If you need advice, you have myself and many others to turn to,” The RK800 stated. “Though, I'm still getting the hang of it myself.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Spencer said. “Thank you.” Connor let his hand drop from the other's shoulder.

“I'll be sure to let you know about any progress made with finding Warren.”

Spencer nodded, turning to the cracked open door of Gavin's hospital room. “Thank you again,” he said curtly before stepping inside. Tina was in one of the chairs, fast asleep and curled up in a ball with he knees hugged to her chest, by the detective's side. The android walked over and gently pulled one of the spare blankets folded on the foot of the bed over her shoulders. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. “Sorry for waking you.”

She sat up, unfurling and straightening her back with a pop. “Nah, don't worry about it,” she yawned. She pulled the blanket closed, snuggling herself in the warm fabric. “How’re you doing, big guy?”

“My systems are fully--”

“You know what I mean.”

Spencer paused. “I believe Connor referred to it as “concerned” for Detective Reed's well being,” he replied.

“You finally went Deviant?” She asked. “Like, the whole knocking down a red wall of text and all?”

“No, but I am still experiencing some emotions, often times all at once,” he began. “And I don't like them.”

“Yeah, emotions stuck, but that's all apart of being alive I guess,” Tina said, leaning back in her seat. “You must be getting close, then.”

There was a moment of silence, Spencer watching the monitor above Gavin's bed. All of his vitals were normal, which was s good thing after all he had been through.

“Are you romantically interested in Detective Reed, Miss Chen?” Spencer finally asked in some attempt to ease the awkwardness. Tina let out a snort.

“Fuck no, he's more like a dumb brother to me,” she said, reaching over and lightly punching the RK900 in the arm. “Why, you jealous?”

“Through my research, it just seemed like a logical conclusion,” He stated, ignoring the punch.

“People don’t always go by “logic” you know,” She said. “Hell, we deal with a lot of people who aren’t logical in the slightest. One of them is lying in that bed.”

“Fuckin’ rude.”

Gavin’s groggy and hoarse voice made the two jump. He cracked his eyes open, looking between the two as Tina practically threw herself to the side of his bed. “Jesus CHrist, we thought you wouldn’t wake up!” She exclaimed. He let out a small laugh, which turned into a cough.

“Throat’s dry,” he grumbled. Pale eyes drifted over to Spencer, who was standing not too far away, unsure of how to act other than just standing there.

“Good morning, Detective,” He greeted, a small smile forming on his lips. He felt like the world was lifted off of his shoulders seeing Gavin awake and, most importantly, _alive_.

“When did Connor get an upgrade?” The detective asked the woman by his side. Tina blinked and looked up at Spencer, then back at Gavin.

“That’s Spencer, dude,” She said. “You’re probably not awake enough yet, huh?”

Gavin was quiet, eyes narrowing at the RK900. “...I have no idea who the hell that is, Ti.”

Spencer felt like the world came crashing back down on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you look at that, we got a two parter. *Rubs hands together*
> 
> Here we have a classic case of "Dee gets entirely too carried away and can't stop herself", which is why this one took a little while to get up XD. I would say sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm not sorry in the slightest.


End file.
